What John Sheppard WantsJohn Sheppard Gets
by awakethepassion
Summary: John Sheppard meets a challenge in Sara McCray, a woman that is just as strong willed as he is.


What John Sheppard Wants...John Sheppard Gets

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: This is a total work of fiction. Star Gate, Stargate Atlantis and it's characters are owned by MGM and their creators. I just like to play in their world for awhile.

John had been watching her for weeks. At first he hadn't really noticed her but then he'd started dropping in on the self defense training that Teyla and Elizabeth had thought up for the non military female members of the expedition.

At first he'd just thought of it as a good way to meet women but then she'd caught his eye and he'd found himself showing up more and more just to see if she was there. He'd found out from Teyla that her name was Sara McCray and she was one of the newer members of the Science department. Teyla had grinned and called the young woman her 'Special Student' but what she'd meant by that, Teyla refused to say.

That only intrigued John more. Soon he'd found himself 'accidentally' bumping into her in the hallway or using some other lame excuse for running into her just so he could check her out. He wasn't even above using Rodney as an excuse for dropping in on the Science Department just to see if she was there. He was like a blood hound on the trail of a scent and that trail was leading him right to Sara McCray.

She was kind of pretty with her gray eyes and dark, shoulder length auburn curls and from the looks she gave him every time he 'suddenly' appeared, she knew exactly what he was doing. It was something about that little smile she got every time she saw him that gave him a little tingle and set his blood on fire.

Finally he just had to admit it to himself. He wanted her and by God, he was going to have her.

It just happened that one day he'd found her sitting alone on the balcony, an empty dinner tray in front of her. She'd been staring out at the ocean, her eyes unfocused, apparently so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him pull out the chair across from her and sit down.

He'd watched her for a few minutes, sure that she didn't even know he was there until she turned those gray eyes on him.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She smiled slightly.

Her lips were berry red and suddenly an image of having that full generous mouth wrapped around him flashed through his mind. He felt a twitch in his groin and he had to resist the urge to not grab her and drag her down the hall to his quarters.

"Am I that obvious?" John couldn't help but stare at her, his lips tilted in a predatory smile.

"Yes, you are." A sly smile crossed her face. "I know all about you, Colonel Sheppard."

"Oh, you do?" Erotic heat surged through him. Just the sound of her soft husky voice was enough to make him twitch in eagerness. He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on the table, his green eyes never straying from her graze. "Then you know why I've been following you around. Why I've been acting like a man on a mission."

"I'm not going to be another notch on your bedpost, Colonel." She kept her voice level. She pushed the chair away from the table and got to her feet. "If you want anything from me you're going to have to work for it."

She started for the door. She heard the scrape of his chair as he pushed it back. That nagging little voice in her head was telling her to turn around. To turn around and see if he was following her. But she didn't need to. She could hear his footsteps, following slowly but surely down the darkened hallway.

She stopped in front of the transporter door but before she could reach out to touch the panel a strong dark hand reached out and gripped her wrist. The door slid open and a hand on her back pushed her inside. As the door slid shut, he pulled her around to face him.

His eyes usually so bright and green, were dark and deep. He tilted his head slightly, staring down at her, a tense look on his face. Letting go of her wrist, he touched her face, trailing a finger gently down her cheek, sliding across her lips. Then he put his hand flat on her chest and pushed her back against the wall. He could have just as easily walked away but John Sheppard was used to getting his way with women. He didn't like being turned down. It only made him that only made him more dangerous.

He towered over her, moving in close, trapping her in between the door and the wall. His closeness was driving her crazy but she wasn't about to let him know that. The thrill of the chase rippled through her. John Sheppard was about to find out that he wasn't the only Master at this kind of game.

"Don't." She put both hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as she could. Caught off guard, he staggered back and from the sudden look of surprise on his face, her daily workouts with Teyla were starting to pay off. "Don't touch me like that again, Colonel."

He looked at her for a long moment. He didn't move, didn't make a sound. Then he slowly straightened and smiled a very determined smile. Something wicked flickered in his eyes and she took a step back. She wasn't afraid of him. No, she'd never be afraid of him but there was something in that look. Something that told her she'd just made a very serious mistake by spurning his advances.

"Try to intimidate me all you want to, Colonel." She said softly. "It won't work."

He took a step toward her and reached out. She braced herself, ready to defend herself if she had to but he only reached past her and lightly touched a finger to the control panel behind her. But before the doors opened, he leaned close, so close that she could feel the heat of him.

"You win this round, little girl." He breathed hotly into her ear.

"Do you really think there'll be a next time?" She met his stare with one of her own.

"I know there will." He whispered. "And next time, I'll pin you to the wall."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, her eyes never straying from his gaze.

"No." He moved suddenly, leaning in to kiss her long and hard, his sharp teeth nipping at her bottom lip before he straightened and let her go. "That's a promise."

And then the doors opened and he was gone.

Sara leaned against the wall and watched him walk away, a slight smile on her face.

Sheppard had thrown down the challenge.

The game had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

2.

The next few days passed in a blur. Busy with her work Sara tried to keep her mind off of John Sheppard but it was hard to ignore the man when she had to see him everyday. Still, she tried to play it cool. She knew that it was driving him crazy because she was practically ignoring him. She could see it in his face whenever he was talking with someone else like Rodney or Dr. Weir. It was just a subtle little thing but she knew it was there.

Even her daily exercises with Teyla had become a little part of the game. Day after day he would show up and just stand there, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, watching her. This day however something was a little different. Usually when he watched them he was wearing his uniform but today he was wearing a tee shirt, an old pair of sweat pants and running shoes.

Shit! Did he know how much that scruffy look made her want to knock him down and just have her way with him? The man did not know just how to play fair. Well, that was okay with her. If he wanted to play dirty then so could she.

The second she saw him walk in and take a seat on the raised platform behind them, little alarm bells started to go off in her head. She could feel his eyes on her back and it unnerved her even though she would have never admitted it. Instead, she tried to ignore him, tried to keep her eyes on Teyla while they went through the training exercises.

And tried not to get her ass whacked again when her gaze shifted to where he sat.

_Whack!_

"Damn it!" She gritted her teeth against the stinging pain and gave Teyla a dirty look. She heard a snicker behind her and resisted the temptation to turn around and throw one of the fighting sticks at him.

"You are not paying attention today, Sara." Teyla was circling around her. She glanced back at Sheppard and then gave her a look. "Perhaps there is _something_ distracting you?"

Sara made a face and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Teyla's eyes gleamed playfully. Leaning close she tapped Sara on the behind with the stick. "Perhaps Colonel Sheppard would be willing to give you some instruction on paying attention."

"You wouldn't." Sara growled.

"I _would._" Teyla smirked and a wicked glint appeared in her dark eyes. Then she turned to Sheppard and smiled sweetly. "Colonel, you wouldn't mind taking over Sara's training for awhile would you?"

Sheppard didn't say a word. He just got up and took the sticks that Teyla handed him. They exchanged a look and then Teyla grabbed up her bag and headed out of the room.

Sara watched her and as Teyla reached the door, she turned, gave Sara a wink and waved her hand over the controls, letting the doors close behind her.

She turned her attention to Sheppard. "You planned this didn't you?"

He shrugged and arched a lazy eyebrow. "Maybe." Then he smiled slowly. "Although the training I've got planned doesn't require you to do a whole hell of a lot of talking." He shrugged slightly and gave her that smug smile. "Some screaming maybe but I'll just have to gag you if you get too loud."

"Pretty damn sure of yourself, aren't you?" Slowly she moved around him, twirling the sticks and letting him get a good look at what he wasn't going to get.

At least not until she wanted him too.

"Pretty much" He smirked, his dark eyes were steady on hers. He moved closer, forcing her back a step or two. "One way or another I always get what I want, Sara."

She smiled slowly. Sara knew she was being crazy by taunting him the way she was. He wasn't some little boy that she could toy with. John Sheppard was a powerful man and she was sure that there were other women that he could literally bend to his will. But she wasn't one of those other women. She wasn't about to let his cocky attitude get by her even though just being near him set her body to humming with anticipation.

She wanted what he was offering but she meant what she'd said. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to make him work for what he wanted from her. Even if it meant pushing a button or two of her own.

She dropped one stick on the floor and kicked it away from her. "Is that another one of your promises, Colonel?" She held the other stick in her hand, the polished wood felt smooth and cool under her hand as she stroked her finger's down its length.

He bent down and retrieved the stick she'd dropped and tossed it to her. He eyed her up and down, his lips curled into a seductive smile. "Are you brave enough to find out?"

"And what do I get if I win?"

"I think it's more of what you'll _do_ if I win." He taunted her. "And I can guarantee you that it'll be more than some stick you're playing with."

His voice had gone husky and the temperature in the room seemed to have kicked up a notch.

"You're not playing fair, Colonel." She fairly purred. "Or are you just afraid to make a bet with me because you're afraid that I'll win?"

Fire flashed in his eyes. "What kind of bet?"

"Just something simple." She smiled. "If you win I do what you want and if I win, you do what I want. And I do mean _whatever_ I want."

His full lips curled into a slow sensual smile and the muscles in his arms flexed as he tightened his grip on the sticks. "Works for me."

His eyes were bright and she knew that he was anticipating the challenge and especially the win. Without another word he lunged at her. She blocked his move, stepping out of the way just in time to avoid a sharp smack across the back of her legs.

They went at it for what seemed like hours. Block for block and thrust for thrust until both of them were drenched with sweat. Sheppard was good but so was she. Both of them determined that they were going to come out on top in this dance.

Until she made the mistake of taking her eyes off his face for just one second. It was all the time he needed. He crouched down, swinging out a long leg, he caught her behind the knee and jerked. She went down, landing hard on her ass.

Sheppard pounced on her, straddling her waist. The sticks clattered to the floor and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms up over her head, pinning her to the floor. An amused expression crossed his face when she struggled against him.

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, his tongue darting into her mouth in a possessive kiss.

She struggled against his hold, trying to break lose from his grasp but Sheppard wasn't about to let go of her. She bucked up against him but that only seemed to excite him more, she could feel his erection pressing hot and hard against her belly.

Finally he broke the kiss, leaning down over her, he pressed his forehead against hers. His breath was hot on her face. "I told you that I always get what I want."

"Arrogant bastard." She panted. With every breath her breasts pressed against his powerful chest.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you beg." He laughed, his rough stubble chafing her skin when he tried to kiss her again.

Heat rushed through her veins.

She brought her knees up, twisted her hips and caught him off guard. She rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist, keeping her legs on the outside of his so that he had little if any room to move at all. Her hands were wet with sweat and in this position it was easy to slip out of his grasp. Gasping for breath, she snatched up a nearby fighting stick and pressed the tip of it to his throat.

"Round two." She grinned wickedly. Using the tip of the stick, she snagged the top of his tee shirt and pulled it down far enough to reveal the dark hair on his chest. Lightly she ran her fingers through the

thick curls. "And it looks like I just won my own personal playground."

"Third time's the charm and as far as I can tell this game isn't over yet." He had the nerve to smirk.

She felt his hands on her thighs, slowly sliding up toward her waist. She brought the stick back up to his throat, her free hand pressing down on his chest.

"Oh, no you don't big boy. A deal is a deal. I beat you in a fair fight." She tilted her head slightly. "And tonight I'm the one in charge."

His eyes sparkled and his lips twitched slightly. She wriggled her hips. He groaned and dug his fingers into the backs of her thighs.

She squeezed her thighs sliding back on him just a little, digging her knees into his sides. She grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned his hands at his sides on the floor. "Say it, Colonel. Say that I'm in charge."

When he didn't answer she slid her hands under his tee shirt. Running her fingers over his belly and rib cage. She slid the shirt up, exposing the hair on his chest. When she pinched his nipples, his eyes clouded over and he groaned even louder, pushing his hips up against her.

"Say it, Colonel." She purred, pinching him harder. She leaned over him, her breast's pressed lightly against his chest, tendrils of her hair brushing across his face when she pressed her mouth against his, nipping at his lips. She smacked him lightly on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her, raw hunger and desire burned in his eyes and she knew that she had him right where she wanted him. "Answer me, Colonel."

"Okay," he panted against her mouth. "You're the boss. You're in charge."

"And I can do anything to you that I want..." She licked along his jawline, his stubble rough against her tongue. She nipped at his neck, nibbling at the sensitive spot just behind his ear, making him jerk.

"Anything..." He moaned. "You...you can do anything you want." He lifted his head and looked at her.

She knew that it was hard for him to give up the control but judging from the pressure between her legs there was a part of him that was even harder.

"Good boy." She smiled wickedly and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. She rested her forearms on either side of his head and shoulders, resting her weight on him. She stroked her fingers over his forehead and down his cheek, lightly brushing the tips across his full lips. "I've got some plans for you, Colonel." She said softly. "Some very good plans."

"What did you have in mind, Ma'am?" His voice was husky, his eyes half hooded with want.

She felt a thrill of power at the idea of having this man at her control. Half the women and probably some of the men in Atlantis, would have killed to have John Sheppard in this position right now.

Lucky her.

3.

It was a short walk back to her quarters. Sheppard was following close behind and thankfully they didn't meet anyone that either needed or wanted his attention. She'd already made him leave the message that he had something important to attend to and that he wouldn't be available for several hours. Nothing short of another Wraith attack on the city was going to interrupt her plans. Not when she had a plan in mind for him that he would never forget.

Once they were alone in her quarters she made him kneel on the floor by the bed. He had his back to her so he couldn't see what she was doing as she went into the rather spacious bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She had been lucky to get quarters as spacious as this one was and right now she was going to use that luck to her advantage. When the tub was full of hot, sudsy water she turned off the tap and reached for her robe hanging behind the door.

Stripping out of her clothes she slipped on the robe and headed back into the bedroom. John was still on his knees but from the tilt of his head she knew that he was giving his surroundings a good look. She smiled slightly, wondering if he'd noticed that particular little hook attached to the wall above her bed? If he hadn't then he was going to find out about it very very soon.

He jumped when she suddenly appeared on the other side of the wide bed. "Get up, John." She ordered.

She could practically feel the lust pouring off of him when he lifted his head and looked at her.. It was the first time she'd called him by his first name and when he stood up and turned to face her, she could tell from the solid bulge in his pants and the way his eyes widened that he liked it. It was either that or the way the hem of the short robe moved when she stepped around the bed.

"Come here." She commanded, pointing to a spot in front of her.

He smiled slowly. For a second she thought that he wasn't going to do it and then he slowly strolled over to her. He moved in close and she put a hand on his chest and slightly pushed him back. She licked her lips and put her hands on his shoulders, lightly trailing the tips of her fingers down his arms and then reaching up to trace the contours of his chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath the thin cloth.

His muscles tensed when her fingers danced lightly over the top of his pants and she saw the gleam of anticipation in his eyes.

But that gleam turned into a look of surprise and a muttered 'Shit!' when she gripped him lightly. She dug her nails in just hard enough to make sure that she had his full and complete attention. "What are you doing making me wait? Did you forget what you said already, John?"

"No, Ma'am... " He said through gritted teeth. "You're the boss. You're in charge."

"Good. Make sure you don't forget it." She gave him another gentle squeeze and then let go. She gripped his hips and pulled him to her, running her hands over his firm behind. He put his hands on her waist and she pushed them away. "No." She told him firmly. "No touching and no talking until I give you permission."

He looked disappointed but he dropped his hands.

"Strip." She commanded and stepped away from him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs, knowing from that sudden flash of hunger in his eyes and the way he licked his lips that he was enjoying the view.

John kicked off his shoes and then pulled the tee shirt over his head in one smooth move. The sight of his naked chest made her mouth water. She'd run her fingers through that dark pelt of curling hair, had felt the firm muscles and pinched those little brown nipples with her fingers but she hadn't fully seen them. His stomach wasn't washboard hard but that didn't make any difference to her. It was that dark and glorious treasure trail of hair from his belly button to the waistband of his pants that her fingers itched to follow.

"You're taking too long, John. Hurry up." She uncrossed her legs, letting her knees fall apart.

He swallowed hard and then shoved the sweat pants and his boxers down with them pulling off his socks as well. She got a glimpse of pink when he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She smiled slightly. John was a man that was really sure of his masculinity to wear that color underwear. It just made him even sexier in her eyes.

She'd planned to tease him once he was naked but the sight him standing there long, thick and proudly standing at attention was too much to resist. She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. She stopped beside the tub and dropped the robe on the floor. His eyes went wide at the sight of her ample assets and it gave her a little thrill. Just the thought of his firm hands touching her was enough to make her brain fog over.

But not this time.

"Get in." She told him. This time he didn't hesitate. He stepped into the hot water. She put her hand on his shoulder and he sank down, letting out a little sigh of satisfaction when she stepped in and settled down on top of him.

The tub was deep but it wasn't very wide or long and John was forced to bend his knees slightly. It was a tight fit with both of them in there but Sara didn't intend for them to stay there any longer then necessary.

His eyes were bright when she picked up the pitcher she kept there and filled it with warm water. She made him lean toward her, his forehead almost touching her chest.

"You're a dirty boy, John. I'm going to have to wash you now." He didn't say a word but she could feel his hot breath on her breasts when she poured the water over his head. Reaching for the shampoo bottle she poured a bit on the back of head. Working up a lather with her fingers, she scrubbed at his short dark hair, his breaths deep and slow while she massaged his scalp with her fingertips. Finally she reached for the pitcher again and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Grabbing a towel she quickly wiped away most of the water and then pushed him so that he was leaning back against the tub.

His eyes were even brighter, his face flushed from the heat of the water. She reached up for the sponge and bottle of body wash on the little shelf above his head, her breasts brushing against his lips when she moved. She felt his tongue dart out, sliding rough across the nipple of her breast.

"John, John, John..." She shook her head as she settled back against him. "Why won't you listen to me?" She poured some of the lavender scented soap on the sponge and squeezed a little on his chest. "You act like you want me to torture you."

She began to wash him. Using long smooth strokes she lathered up his chest and arms, running her fingers over the smooth wet skin, feeling the taunt muscles of his arms. She washed his hands, running her fingers over his palms, washing each and every long slender finger before she returned her attention to his chest. Under her touch, his nipples grew rock hard and he gasped softly as she fingered him, tweaking them and teasing him with her tongue until she felt him shudder.

His hands were resting close to her thighs, his fingers close but still not touching, though she could feel them twitch slightly. He wanted to touch her more, wanted to torture her the same way that she was torturing him. She could see the hunger burning bright in his eyes. Too bad that she was going to make him wait just a little bit longer.

"Come here." She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her so that she could soap and scrub the strong muscles of his back. His heart was pounding against her chest as she ran the sponge down his back. Unable to resist the clean scent of his skin, she bent her head down and bit at his neck. He jumped, a small groan escaping his lips.

She straightened and brushed the sponge across his shoulders, tracing a trail across his chest, dragging her fingernails through the dark curls and across his flat belly. Her hand disappeared under the water and he gasped when her fingers began to play with the dark wiry curls that surrounded the base of his member.

His breathing quickened and he braced his hands on the sides of the tub.

She ran her fingers over him and his head fell back, a low moan escaping his lips as she gently stroked him.

"Does that feel good?" She leaned against his chest, whispering into his ear. "You like this don't you? You like how I'm touching you." She flicked her tongue against the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You're a big man, John Sheppard. All that hard muscle wrapped in soft velvet." Her hand was still on him, gently stroking him, leading him toward her center. His hips moved, and she eased back a little letting him get just enough of a feel of her. It was driving him crazy and she was loving every second of it.

From the harsh sound of his breathing he was close to the edge but she wasn't ready to have him slide over the edge just yet.

"Not yet, Johnny Boy." She breathed against his ear, holding him gently in the palm of her hand. His breathing eased just a little and she let him go, pressing kisses along that strong jaw line, her tongue rasping over the stubble until she reached his mouth. She nipped his lips playfully and then leaned back, dipping her hand under the water, sliding her hand along his thigh until her fingers found the sponge wedged between his hip and the wall of the tub.

He watched her hungrily as she poured some more of the soap on the sponge and slowly began to wash herself. Finally finishing with her hair, she grabbed up the towel she'd used on him and stood up. She stepped out of the tub and made him watch as she dried herself off then she ordered him out of the water. He stood quietly as she dried him off in soft and insanely slow, gentle pats.

"There that's better." She purred and gave his firm ass a gentle pat. Tossing the towel on the floor, she took his hand and lead him back into the bedroom. She stopped beside the bed. "Stay right there, big boy." She stood on tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth, running her hand along his smooth hip. "I'll be right back."

She could feel his eyes on her as she went to the dresser across the room. She opened the top drawer and dug around until she found one of her silk scarves and a small square box. She turned and gave him a devilish grin as she sauntered back to him. "Hold out your hands." He gave her a little look but he did as he was told, watching her curiously as she wrapped the scarf around his wrists. His eyes grew even wider and and he smiled when she opened the box, took out a pair of silver handcuffs and held them up for him to see.

"I knew these things would come in handy someday." She smirked as she snapped them closed around his silk wrapped wrists. She pointed at the bed. "On your back, John, hands over your head."

He chuckled softly. This bed was much bigger than his own and mercifully his feet did not dangle off the edge. Not that he would have noticed even if they had. The smooth cotton rustled slightly as he stretched out and raised his arms over his head.

"What are you thinking, John?" She licked her lips at the sight of his long beautiful body stretched out lazily on top of her comforter.

He looked up at her. She could feel his heart was racing when she climbed on the bed and straddled him. She leaned down, dark auburn curls whispering across his chest, feeling his groin tighten when she slid her hands along his arms and gripped his wrists. She pulled his arms up, securing the chain of the handcuffs to the hook above his head.

She smacked his hip and he jumped at the sting.

"I asked you a question, John."

"I've been wondering where you've been all my life." He grinned.

"Smart ass." She smacked him on the hip again. She traced her fingers over him. She could practically feel his skin tingling with excitement. She kept running her hands over his taunt body, her touch first light and then hard as she teased and stroked him, flicking her tongue over him. His erection hardened painfully and he bit back a groan.

She shoved his legs apart, running her hands along his inner thighs, her lips brushing against his skin as she tasted him. He shivered and threw his head back, crying out when she finally mounted him and he slid into her soft warmth.

God, it was so good. He filled her, stretched her as she rode him harder and harder, pressing his body into the mattress with every push of her hips. He shifted slightly and she gasped at the new sensation. She rocked more fiercely, taking him deeper and deeper into her with every thrust until his mind and his body exploded in a tidal wave of pleasure.

She ground her hips against him, not willing to let him go. Not until her body spasmed around him and she'd milked him dry of every bit of strength that he had. Murmuring his name, she collapsed against his chest in a boneless sprawl, her breasts felt warm and firm as she lay on top of him, tendrils of her dark hair tickling his nose as she buried her face in his neck, her lips gently nuzzling his neck.

John laid his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. Even with this woman laying sleepy and warm on top of him, even with his arms bound and handcuffed over his head, he couldn't help a little smile of triumph and joy.

One way or another, John Sheppard always got what he wanted.


End file.
